Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling fuel cell vehicles including an external power-feeding device and enabling power-feeding externally.
Background Art
A fuel cell is a clean energy source to let hydrogen as fuel gas and air (oxygen) undergo electrochemical reaction for power generation and discharge water only. A fuel cell vehicle is configured to drive its motor by electricity generated by such a fuel cell for travelling.
In recent years fuel cell vehicles have attracted attention as a power-generating unit as well that enables power-feeding externally. Some fuel cell vehicles therefore include an external power-feeding device to feed electricity generated by a fuel cell to the outside. Known external power-feeding devices include an inverter circuit.
As a technique relating to the external power-feeding from a fuel cell vehicle including an external power-feeding device, Patent Document 1 discloses issuance of warning to a driver on a driver seat if abnormality occurs at the inverter during external power feeding, for example.